


The Party Trick

by ChaoGardener



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Kirby (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Birthday, Crossover, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoGardener/pseuds/ChaoGardener
Summary: It's Marx's birthday, and he intends to celebrate the way he always does: by ruining everything. However, this time he's not alone, and he's brought two very special guests...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Party City Clowns

The sun shined brilliantly over the hills of Pop-Star, as the sounds of a festive celebration filled the air. Children screaming, a clown laughing hysterically, there was only one possible explanation for the antics taking place today. It was Marx's birthday! The deceptive jester was known to cause a variety of mischief every year on this day, but today, Marx had something much more...special, in mind.

While he was out and about causing problems, a familiar, slightly enitled voice rang out. "Oh Marx~! Did I hear it was someone's birthday today? Like kids playing telephone, I heard your message from a friend!" Dimentio, the dimensional terror, had appeared before the smaller clown's very eyes! Of course, being how he was, Marx only responded with hysterical laughter. This was expected of him, so Dimentio kept on speaking.

"Of course, seeing as it is your 'special day,' I brought a gift I know you'll enjoy oh so much!" The purple jester had a small circular present appear magically in front of the small spherical clown, with a smile on his face. 

It took a while, but after some careful maneuvering without hands, Marx opened the present. Inside were chocolates of all of Marx's "friends!" Kirby, Magolor, Dedede, every single one. The clown entered another fit of hysterics, while Dimentio smiled on. "Do enjoy eating them! I worked hard to get those made for you, so you should savor each one, like the cake Marie-Antoinette had before her untimely demise! …supposedly." Marx looked puzzled, yet ate his gift happily.

Soon after they finished, they went off to start causing a truck load of problems. The first victim they encountered was Meta Knight, who they found patrolling the Whispy Woods, which rested atop a large hill. Dimentio walked over to the armored swordsman, while Marx went into hiding.

"Halt! Who attempts to enter the property of the king?" The knight asked, holding his ground.  
"I am but a jester, looking for a king to perform for! I intended to look for one here," answered the trickster.  
"Well, you won't find one here. Leave."  
"But, sir, there are a myriad of tricks I can perform!"  
"Like what?"

"THIS ONE!" Dimentio shouted. On cue, Marx threw a pie behind Meta Knight, which made a bullseye collision with the Knight's back. This, of course, sent the knight careening down the hill he was on, rolling like a soccer ball. 

"And there he goes, like a schoolboy running from a bully. How unfortunate~!" Marx was in hysterics once again, laughing uncontrollably with no signs of stopping in sight! The prank had worked, and Marx's birthday had gotten more excting. However, they had other targets in mind too…


	2. A Royal Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two becomes three as Dimentio invites another to Marx's birthday! Our new guest decides to harass Dedede...

"Hmhm… who do we torment next, my celebrational clientel?" 

Dimentio pondered, looking across the fields of Green Greens. Marx hopped on a ball, examining the area. Before long, they had spotted yet another target: the King they were about to perform for himself, King Dedede!! It wouldn't take more than a minute for them to approach him and listen in from behind a convinient bush. 

"Haha! What's the deal with finding that Kirby, soliders?" The king himself spoke.

"Nothing yet! We can't find him anywhere… but we've been searching!"

"Searchin' just ain't good enough for me! You up the search to double time pronto, and find that puffball before dawn tomorrow, or I'll be cuttin your salaries in half personally! Got it?" 

The King's voice was quite booming, scaring the apparent solider's he was adressing into submission. After a bit more back and forth, the group dispersed, with Dedede roaming into the nearby hills to, presumably, search for Kirby.

Dimentio turned to Marx, a gleeful smile on his face. 

"Ahaha~! This next trick will be a delight, like an ice cream sundae with a disaster cherry on top~!"

The birthday boy squealed with excitement, a toothy grin spreading across his face.

"However, I do believe we'll need some assistance. The King isn't easy to distract... which is why I brought a special guest~!"

Dimentio pulled out a Jack-In-The-Box, handing it to Marx with a devillish smirk on his mask. With some careful magic, Marx slowly turned the crank… the tune emanating from the box grew louder, and louder, until…

DA-DA-DAH! None other than Jevil, the jester from a world below, sprung out, glee emanating from his cheerful little dance.

"Chaos, Chaos, it's been a while! Happy Birthday, Marx!! I heard all of what that King said, so let's mess with him!"

Marx hopped onto his ball, dancing with joy as eldritch screams filled the air. Dimentio laughed, before turning to his plus one. 

"Do you mind keeping the King busy for a while, Jevil? Our birthday boy over here needs some touches for our next gag."

Jevil nodded, his eyes alight with a chaotic flare. "That big galoof won't know what hit em!"

As Dedede wandered the hills, he stumbled upon a rustling shrub, placed conspicously in the middle of nowhere. Of course, it naturally rang some major alarm bells in his head.

"Oh, you little scamp! You'll know how it feels to mess with royalty now, Kirby!"

Dedede charged ahead, lifting his massive hammer up from the ground. With one massive roar, he swung it full force at the shrub, attempting to clobber his rival once and for all…

And when the dust had cleared…

The shrub hadn't been phased at all. In fact, it appeared the king had missed. Confusedly, Dedede yelled, charging again, his hammer swinging down from the heavens to eliminate this bush once and for all.

However, upon lifting, he had once again missed his mark. This caused Dedede to enter a fit of rage.

"SO YA THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME, EH? I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TRIPLE D ROYALTY! …ooh, that has a nice ring to it. I-I mean, GET CLOBBAHD!"

Suddenly, the king entered a flurry of hammer spins, charging at the bush with violent intent. He had to hit it this time, right? There's no feasable way he could miss!

And yet, he missed.

This is when a major realization struck King Dedede: He wasn't missing… the shrub was moving. It was alive.


End file.
